


FF#2: Game On

by shannyfish



Series: Olicity Summer Hiatus Flash Fiction 2014 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Games, Gen, SmoaknArrow, Video & Computer Games, World of Warcraft - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wins a bet and gets Oliver to play a game with her.</p><p>For SmoaknArrow's Olicity Flash Fic Prompt #2: Game On</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#2: Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerRenegadeHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerRenegadeHeart/gifts).



> This is super geeky and not filled with angst. Not exactly what I normally write, but I hope that everyone enjoys it just the same!

"Felicity--"

"You promised you'd at least /try/," Felicity cut him off with a sigh. "I'm not even making you start off as a level one…"

"Maybe that would have been better."

"You're a hunter… You have a bow," she pointed out as she moved closer to him, their chairs hitting together slightly. She pointed it out to him on the screen. "You even have a pet."

"I see you named him Diggle," Oliver said without amusement in his voice as he turned to look at her.

She just stared at him. "So...maybe we shouldn't mention that to him."

Oliver smiled suddenly. "You know. I'm fairly sure that you're proving to me that being the Arrow is a lot easier than being a hunter in…"

"Azeroth," Felicity filled in quickly. "Though, if we're going to be accurate… We're at Booty Bay in the Eastern Kingdoms." Oliver just stared at her and looked even more confused. "Nevermind."

"Why do I look like that again?" Oliver asked as he reached out to tap at his character Arrow (but with random special character letters that Felicity had set up) on her screen. 

"You're an elf. I didn't think you wanted to be human."

"Why? What's wrong with being a human?"

"You'd be short."

"You're right, I like being tall," Oliver commented. "Is that why you're blue?"

"It was be a draenei or be a dwarf. I really don't want to be a dwarf…"

"Because they're short?"

"I could be a gnome...but then I couldn't have been a shaman."

"And a shaman is a good thing?"

"Just press the buttons like I showed you and stay close to me," Felicity said. "We'll go into a battleground...just so you can see how things work."

"A battleground?"

"I really don't think you're ready for a dungeon and I think questing would be too boring for you," Felicity informed him. "But I mean...we could try."

"No, no...we can do this battleground thing," Oliver told her. 

"And...we're queued for Warsong," Felicity announced. "I /hate/ Warsong, but it'll be the least confusing one. It's basically capture the flag. Our base is on one side and their base is on the other. We have to get three flags or the /most/ flags in the time allotted."

"Sounds easy enough," Oliver replied.

There was an announcement that popped up that told them that they were ready to join the battleground that was coupled with a joyous horn playing sound to announce it. "Go ahead and click to enter." 

The loading screen was on both computers and Felicity just hoped that the game wasn't already in progress. Sometimes those were great, but this was Oliver's first time and she didn't want it to be a mass of chaos. When her draenei appeared in the flag room on the Alliance side and it was obvious that the battleground hadn't started, she almost cheered out loud. 

She looked over at Oliver. "So, a lot of people run to get the Horde flag the first time and then after that...people split up. Some people work on defending our flag while the others go after the Horde flag. So, I'll leave it up to you as to what you want to do."

"You're the expert in this realm."

Felicity beamed. "Well, let's just follow everyone and then we'll figure it out depending on what happens…"

The gates opened and they all ran out of the building before mounting up and heading downward into the graveyard and then across the field on the right towards the Horde side. Almost everyone was together and so far, no one was engaging the enemy, so Felicity was hoping that they'd get to the other side and get to the Horde flag room first. 

The Horde flag had been picked up by a member of the Alliance and they were already running out of the flag room by the time they got there, only problem was that there was a Horde hunter, at least one rogue, and a druid who had stayed behind. Most of the other Alliance had just run out of the room, but Felicity felt like this was a good chance to work on what buttons Oliver needed to push.

"Let's help them," she said as she targeted the druid and started her rotation. 

"Whoa!"

She looked over towards Oliver. "What?"

"What was that?"

"What?"

"The lightning."

"Me," she told him. "I'm elemental… That was chain lightning," she explained. Felicity had just moments before casted the spell and it had hit the druid, killing her, and then had gone on to chain out to the hunter and then a rogue that had been attacking Oliver's character. It was probably Felicity's favorite spell as a shaman. 

"Remind me never to piss you off," he teased.

A moment later the Horde were all dead, even the pesky rogue. They were about to leave the Horde fortress when it was announced that the Alliance flag had been dropped and that the Alliance had capped the first Horde flag. "The flag will reappear," she spoke up. "We could be right here and ready to run...but there could be a rogue--"

"If they know what's good for them...they'll stay away," he came back with a smirk.

Felicity just smiled in response. This was something that she'd won, she and Oliver had had a bet and she'd won… Originally she'd planned on saying that they got to go out to dinner and she got to choose the place, but she'd backed out of that the moment he had asked her what she wanted for winning. She knew that this was silly, but it was fun...and it was a glimpse into her world. She didn't play as seriously as she once did, after all...her life as a Queen Consolidated IT girl had been lonely and far less adventurous at one point. 

Life before Oliver Queen.

It felt like another life to her. 

"Maybe I shouldn't be carrying the flag," Oliver complained. 

"You're fine! You have the most health!" Felicity told him quickly. They were being attacked, but they were handling it. Felicity had an earth shield around his character and his pet was helping out. Chain lightning was everywhere and other Alliance had come to their aid. Right now, it looked like they were going to be able to make it to safety.

Felicity's concern now was the fact that the Alliance flag had been picked up and that this wouldn't be quick. She wasn't sure how Oliver would do with having to hide and be protected while other members of the Alliance tried to grab their flag back so that they could finally cap. 

"I honestly can't believe we're all still alive," Oliver said as they were both being healed by a nearby Alliance druid.

"That's what healers are for. That's why we protect the healers and we kill the Horde healers first," Felicity told him. She opened her mouth to say something else when it came across their screens that the Alliance flag had been dropped. "Let's get this flag capped!" she practically bounced in her chair. 

Felicity was normally never the one who ran with the flag, she normally ran along with them and provided back up or heals (depending on what character she was on). For some reason, it was even more exciting because it would be Oliver capping the flag, maybe it was just because this was his first battleground or maybe it was because they were just a good team. Either way, she was excited. 

In "World of Warcraft" there were times where you just had to use teamwork, but oftentimes it just didn't happen. Some people just did what they want, like they were Loki or something. It was so nice to be running along with a friend, it was way better to have Oliver there at her side rather than some random person that she had never met before and just chatting on Vent. Maybe this wouldn't just be a one time thing…

It seemed like a miracle as they made their way up the tunnel of the Alliance Stronghold. More and more of the alliance players formed a type of precession as they made their way to where the flag needed to be capped. There were two Horde players fighting Alliance in the flag room, but they didn't stop. The flag was capped and they were just one flag away from winning the battleground.

"One more flag, right?" Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded. "Do you want to try to run for it?"

"Let's try defense this time," Oliver told her. "I think I might be getting the hang of this thing."

"Let's park Diggle down here by the flag," Felicity said and then talked him how to do it and then how to put the black cat on invisible just lying in wait. "And then follow me."

They moved up to a place where it was common to hide flag carriers when both flags were out in play. It was also a good vantage point for range. They were both range and this seemed to work well, especially with Diggle on the ground. For a long while, they just waited. Felicity was keeping an eye on the battleground chat, but it tended to be people who sounded like they were twelve who were giving the wrong orders. This group seemed at least seventy-five percent with it, which was super refreshing as far as Felicity was concerned. 

Eventually, the fight came their way. They were only able to stay up high for so long. Line of sight was a problem and she was glad that that was not something that she had to explain to Oliver. He understood that concept already. Both flags were now in the Alliance Stronghold and Felicity was fairly sure that almost all of the dots on her map in the lower corner showed both teams in the same spot. It was confusing, but she just kept an eye on Oliver. 

Lightning chained the room and she tried to keep close to Oliver. Range really didn't have to move that much unless they were standing in bad or if they needed to just get away from someone like a rogue and no one had noticed them getting the crap beat out of them. Luckily, their main healer was still up, which was why most of the Alliance were still alive. It was crazy, though, especially for such a low level battleground. 

"At least I won't have to explain camping to you this time around."

"Camping?" he questioned.

"It's when they camp the graveyard. You rez and you get one-shoted," Felicity told him. "Normally, it's something that the Horde do."

"That's crappy."

"Dirty tactics… They always happen."

"Dead!" Oliver screamed in frustration.

Felicity's character was dead a moment later, but then their screen was filled with the announcement that the Alliance had won. 

"Yes!" Felicity cheered.

"Okay, I'll admit," Oliver said after a long moment as smiles between them. "That really wasn't as bad as I had thought… It was actually really fun… Though, I can't understand sitting here for hours and hours drinking energy drinks playing this."

"Neither do I, but sometimes it's fun to do a raid...which takes way longer than twenty or thirty minutes…" Felicity told him.

"How about we go out to dinner?" he suggested. "And then we come back and play one more time?"

Felicity beamed. "You know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"

Oliver laughed. "I'm learning…"

"Can I pick?"

"You can pick."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End.


End file.
